forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tantras
Tantras was a city on the east coast of the Dragon Reach between Calaunt and Ravens Bluff. It was a busy port city made popular for trade by the ability to move large amounts of freight in and out quickly. The crest of Tantras was a silver breaking ocean wave surmounted by three silver stars, on a field of royal blue. Etymology & Language People and things from Tantras were called "Tantran". Its people spoke the Tantran dialect of the Easting language, which was related to the Damaran language. Demographics In 1358 DR, the city had an estimated population of around 69,000 people. This could rise to ~86,000 in the summer. However, the city had space to comfortably house up to 89,000. This made it was the third-largest city in the Vast at the time. In 1372 DR, Tantras was listed with a population of 21,816, making it the fourth-largest city in the Vast. The mostly human population was of largely Chondathan and Damaran extraction. The ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' (3rd edition) saw widespread, significant population reductions, though it is not clear why. The larger figure of 69,000 may refer to the population of the surrounding land that Tantras controls, while 21,816 may only be those people within the city itself.'' In 1479 DR, Tantras had a population of around 23,000. Armed Forces The city Guard consisted of about 900 male and female fighters outfitted in field plate that patrolled in groups of fourteen. They were known to carry spears, short swords, and daggers. Patrols were led by "Longswords" (sergeants) who carried longswords and maces and took orders from Officers. Just after the Time of Troubles the Guard was headed by Lassalar Ormitar, head of the Ormitar noble family and a member of the Council. Tantras had a reserve militia of about 6,000 that could be called up when needed but because they had other jobs they were considered poor quality troops. Notable Churches * The Temple of Torm's Coming got its name after the Time of Troubles in honor of Torm's physical manifestation within the temple itself which quickly resulted in robust growth and great influence on the city's spiritual and social life, led by High Priest Barriltar Bhandraddon. * The Morning Halls, temple of Lathander; High Morninglord Alansyn Ambrilar. * The House of Skilled Hands, temple of Gond; High Artificer Eldorn Mindalar. * The House of Moonlight, temple of Selûne; High Priest Pellar Thalangrim. * The Happy House of Splendor and Song, temple of Milil; High Mistress of Song Elassuara Narithan. * The House of Hope, temple of Tymora; High Priestess Lashaera Thindol. * Shrines to Lathander, Loviatar, Umberlee, and Waukeen. Notable Organizations * The Grayclaws, an organization of thieves and smugglers that operated against visitors and those Tantran natives they felt deserved it, i.e., the privileged, the rich, and the unscrupulous. Led by Amlithor Harlguss and Othniir Xalast. * The Harpers, under the guidance of the local Temple of Milil. They largely left the Grayclaws alone in a "devil you know" sort of policy. Notable Inhabitants * Dhaerhaera Nanatar, an adventuress wizard who captured and tamed a griffon. * Tarntassa, a wizard and friend and ally of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, easily recognized by her tall stature and very long ponytail. * Zhundult Ulblesk, known as "Stormhand", was aggressively private and considered a dangerous mage. * Bhaeryta Chassendora, a merchant specializing in rare spell casting components. * Somidorr Danthan, a wealthy smuggler known to desire useful magic items and stop at nothing to get them. * Felitarr Wendilar, known as "Flyingfingers", an important Harper. * Deltara Dragynstarr, also with the Harpers. Notable Locations * Tantras harbor was well fortified with ballista batteries and a chain-boom barrier to guard the port. Ingenious mechanical cranes installed by the followers of Gond from the House of Skilled Hands quickly loaded and unloaded cargo to and from trade ships. * The Roaring Lion Inn, was considered "the best in town". * The Weeping Wyvern inn. * The Green Sirene inn. * The Lazy Moon Inn, also considered the best in town, was located on Shendle Street. * Gulder's Good Grub Inn. * The House of Twilight, a famous nightclub. * The Net of Stars tavern. * The Silly Satyr, an infamously wild tavern. Appendix Notes Maps Image:Raven's Bluff.jpg|Map of the Dragon Reach, including Tantras. References Category:Cities Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations on the Dragon Reach Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations